The present invention relates to novel prostacylin derivatives, processes for the preparation thereof and their use as medicinal agents.
It has been known from various, recently published works (Nature [London] 263, 663 [1976]; Prostaglandins 14, 210 [1977]) that prostaglandin I.sub.2 (PGI.sub.2) inhibits ADP-induced blood platelet aggregation. In addition, PGI.sub.2 has a blood-pressure-lowering effect due to its dilating action on the smooth musculature of arteries.
However, PGI.sub.2 does not possess the stability necessary for a medicinal agent. Thus, the half-life of PGI.sub.2 is only a few minutes at physiological pH values and at room temperature.